Stupid Love Letter
by Byukio
Summary: Valentines Day is pointless and Kaito doesn't see why he bothers writing someone a card, or why he has too—he insists it's stupid so he doesn't understand why he stayed up till 2am writing one—High school AU, Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a two month belated Valentine Day fic I suppose. **

**Characters: Alit, Vector, Mizael, Kaito, Chris/V, Ryoga, Yuma, Gilag, Durbe, Haruto **

**Pairings: Mizakai, Sharkbait and some implied ships I guess? But those are the only two that are outright noticeable I suppose. **

* * *

Valentines day, a day everyone made such a fuss over, with their crushes and various lovers. Not Kaito, Kaito didn't see a point.

Nor did he understand why he had to get at least _someone_ a card. He thought of giving Chris a card, play it off as some friendship gesture. Haruto kept suggesting give it someone he liked. That was the problem. He didn't like anyone.

"Nii-san, what about that boy you talk about?" What was he even— _No_, _no_. He was talking about Mizael, he didn't talk about him nicely either.

"I don't even like him," he crossed his arms, he then looked into Haruto's eyes. "No in fact I find him irritating." Haruto was going to make him give a card one way or another, to at least someone. "Nii-san, what about Yuma or Ryoga?"

Unlikely, Kaito was sure they were both getting each other something anyway, knowing Ryoga he was going to go with something over the top, and act like it was nothing special. He honestly thought they made a cute couple.

"Nii-san! You have to give someone a card, you have to at least like someone riight?" He wasn't making a card for anyone; Valentines Day was stupid and uninteresting, plain and simple. He didn't understand why Mizael was even brought up as a suggestion; he never talked about liking him. The only time they ever talked was to insult each other anyhow, though it was probably the most interesting part of his day.

"Why not just drop it in his locker, Nii-san? He'll never even know it was you, you might even brighten up his day!" Why would he want to lighten up Mizael's day?

Nor was he giving him a card. What if he saw him putting it in his locker, he'd be mistaken for liking him. When he _clearly_ did not.

Either way he knew somehow, someway it'd end up getting to the blonde that he put the card in his locker. "I'm not participating in any card exchange," though he doubted anyone was going to get him a card. "It's trivial."

Haruto merely smiled "I'm sure you'll come home with tons of Valentines Day cards Nii-san, maybe you have tons of secret admires that you don't know about!" Kaito certainly loved his little brother's imagination, as if he'd have any of those. "Of course Haruto, how could I possibly forget about all those admirers?"

Haruto frowned as he caught the sarcastic undertone; man did his brother need to lighten up. "If you won't write one Nii-san, I'll write a _really_ heart felt one and slip it into the pocket of your bag."

Kaito raised an eyebrow "Oh? And how would you be certain that I'd give it to anyone? If I don't know where it is?" though he guessed he'd have it stuffed loosely so it could casually fall out. That'd be terrible; someone the card was not meant for could end up finding it.

"Tch' Haruto, I'm not writing any Valentines Day cards," Nor would he be writing any love letters. "It's trivial."

Haruto sighed, he just wanted to have his brother prepared incase someone did end up giving him a card. His brother was a likeable person after all. Haruto certainly thought so at least. "Fine Nii-san, I'm going to bed."

Haruto rubbed his eyes and went off to his room; he wondered if his brother would actually write a card, he could be so stubborn, honestly.

The second Kaito heard Haruto's door close, he scrambled for a piece of paper as he had tossed out the cards he was given. He found them far too tacky; most of these were picked from the children's aisle. Which ended up in them being corny.

One card happened to be in a cut out form of a rabbit, having the words "Some bunny loves you." Printed on the insides of the card and of course the to and from.

How simple and corny, a lot of them ended up being like that, sadly. Kaito was never great with expressing his actual feelings into a card or some other nonsense like that. Nonetheless he found himself writing a letter, even if he wasn't _exactly_ the best at stringing together some heartfelt message.

It was better than using some cheap store-bought card that said something so simple and meant very little. He found a pen on the counter; he grabbed it and held one of his textbooks as a writing surface. What could he even possibly write to him? They barely got along, why was he even giving him a stupid card?

He scribbled the pen across the paper, writing out the first few lines, it wasn't like he was going to sign it, and he highly doubted he'd recognize his penmanship anyway.

He attempted to write something heartfelt but _how_ do you write something heartfelt for someone you barely know, let alone don't exactly get along with? He thought about just backing out and writing some friendly card to Chris.

He might as well at least try to write him something. He found it difficult with knowing so little about him. He had him in one or two classes, mainly the classes they didn't exactly get along in.

One just happened to be gym glass, the other happened to be art, not that he expected the blonde to have an interest in that. Nor any skill, though he had never really glanced at the blonde's artwork.

He tended to pay him no mind, yet somehow, someway, they ended up finding a way to fight with each other. What was he even supposed to write on this hand-made Valentine card? He honestly had no idea what to write about the blonde that meant something. Or would mean something.

Honestly how do you compliment someone you fight with more than anything? Kaito liked a challenge though; he scribbled the first lines out, complimenting his hair, which was an average start but at _least_ it was something. He thought the red tattoos on Mizael's face were pretty neat. He just can't believe he wrote down the word neat on his paper as a compliment.

He can't help but laugh over all this, this attempt at writing something heartfelt, was he actually even going to give this to him? He really wasn't sure what else to write, he guessed his gloves were nice. They weren't as great as his or anything though. He scribbled down that little thought, what else was there to this?

Kaito had overheard Mizael talking to one of his friend's, the ginger haired one, they often bickered too, a little more so then he did with Mizael. He thinks his name is Vector, unfortunately they share a first period with each other.

Something about Mizael not getting the card he wanted, not a Valentine card or anything like that, a duel monster card. Heh, he didn't know the blonde dueled, he wondered what kind of deck he ran. Not that he actually cared or anything.

If he heard correctly from Vector's mouth, it was a Tachyon card? Tch' what was so special about it? Photon Dragon was the better of the galaxy dragons. Though, he had gotten one of those from when he had gotten his Photon deck up and running.

Considering he didn't know what else to scribble down, he taped the duel monster onto the inside of the little letter. Whatever, it wasn't like he was going to use it anyway; he wasn't signing this card. He folded it and put it in a little envelope, he wasn't even sure if he was going to give it to Mizael anyway.

He just can't believe the envelope has dragons on it, it's probably Haruto who left it there, it's like his brother knew he'd end up writing to him in the end. He leaves it on the counter; in the end he decides he doesn't really want to bother giving it to him. He checks the clock, sees that it's around two in the morning.

He can't believe he spent that much time writing a stupid love letter, his little brother went to bed hours ago, he clicks the light switch and staggers through the darkness in the halls to his own room, what a waste of time.

A waste of time for such a pointless holiday, he buried himself in his bed sheets, in a matter of minutes he's sound asleep.

* * *

There is a blaring sound piercing Kaito's ears, right the time, he still feels restless, he shifts around in his bed as he reaches for the alarm clock to shut off the sound. He rubbed his eyes, he hears his door creak open.

"You're going to be late if you don't get out of bed soon Nii-san!" Haruto told him, Kaito checked the time, it was nearing seven, he had to be out of the house and ready by at least seven-thirty. "Of course, I'll be down in a moment."

He got out of bed, headed toward the bathroom, he needed to adjust his bed head and wash his face, fixing it to its usual shape with the brush. He grabbed his toothbrush, brushed his teeth clean and put them back in the drawer.

Kaito headed down the hall, and into the kitchen where Haruto was waiting with his bag and the table set and ready for breakfast. "Did dad help you cook?" he questioned, Haruto nodded his head and handed his brother a plate with a pancake in the shape of a heart, of course for the occasion of Valentines Day.

"Yeah, he left right after though, work and all… even on Valentines Day.." Haruto still smiled, Valentines Day wasn't exactly a holiday worth taking a day off anyway, Kaito certainly still thought it was a pointless holiday.

"Have a good day at school Nii-san!" Haruto handed his brother his bag as he finished eating, Kaito nodded, gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and left out the door. Kaito was actually glad he left the letter on the counter.

He hopped on his scooter; the printing on the side had Orbital 7 sprawled across it. He drove off; he got to school shortly after, being greeted by Yuma and Ryoga shortly upon his arrival after properly parking his scooter.

"Kaito! Happy Valentines Day!" Yuma cheered and pulled him and Ryoga into his grip, Ryoga simply tried to hide the smile growing on his face. "Here's your card!" Yuma placed a small heart-shaped card in Kaito's hands.

"Heh, Yuma you didn't have to really." Kaito insisted, mainly because he didn't get anyone anything, he just didn't see the appeal to the holiday. "Nahh! It's totally fine Kaito, keep it, it's just chocolate," He said with a goofy grin and nudged Ryoga. "Shark got you something too, didn't you?" Ryoga groaned and pulled out the dragon themed Valentine card.

"Thanks, I guess, I don't really have anything for either of you." Kaito told them, honestly he only made one card, he wasn't aware anyone was going to give him something. Though he probably shouldn't have doubted them surprising him.

"Whatever it's fine, Kaito, they're just cards and chocolate." Ryoga insisted and Yuma added on shortly after his boyfriend "Yeah, besides Shark got me a ton of chocolate anyway, he's way to generous." He chuckled, Ryoga simply shrugged, he knew about Yuma's sweet tooth, it was no big deal to him.

"Heh, well hopefully we don't have a hyperactive Yuma at lunch with a sugar rush." Kaito snickered slightly at Ryoga's comment, Yuma insisting he's not that hyper.

"Better keep him from having too much sweets then?" Ryoga simply nodded at Kaito's advice, he would, and he wouldn't let him eat all that candy in one day, if anything they were going to share it at best.

Kaito headed off to his art class, the first period he'd see the blonde in, he slightly wondered if he got any cards from his friends. He opened the door to his first period class; only a few people were there yet. Not a sight of Mizael though.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and tap him lightly, he turned around, and it was Chris. "Shouldn't you be in your own first period class?" he eyed him, Chris simply chuckled and handed him a card.

He was honestly starting to feel bad about not making anyone else a card, he left Mizael's at home anyway, what did it matter? "You didn't really have to get me anything." He insisted though Chris shook his head "Just open it up, Kaito."

Kaito sighed and opened the card; it was a drawing of his Photon Dragon. "So this is what you've been working on when you finish your studies hm?" he questioned, Chris smiled "It's nothing special though."

Nothing special? This looked like it took him awhile, hell the coloring was detailed for him just using colored pencils. "Whatever you say Chris."

"So do you like it or not Kaito?" Chris asked and Kaito nodded his head "Yeah it's great Chris, I don't exactly have anything to give you in return, I didn't really bother making cards." He took out his sketchbook, taped to it was the letter for Mizael. "Really? Because it seems there's one taped to your sketchbook with a little note on top of that."

Kaito couldn't believe Haruto knew he wouldn't bring it, he picked up the little post it note his brother left him.

Sprawled across the post it note was "Nii-san, I knew you'd try to leave it behind, I can't make you give it to him, but I'm not letting you forget it at home either, love Haruto." All he could do was mentally smirk; his little brother was so clever.

"Hm, so you almost purposely forgot this one at home?" Chris asked him; Kaito didn't think it was worth giving to the blonde, even if he did stay up till two thirty in the morning writing it.

"Yeah I guess, I don't really care about this holiday, you know this Chris." Of course, though that wouldn't stop Chris or anyone else for that matter from giving Kaito something on this day.

"Just keep the drawing Kaito, happy Valentines Day." Chris exited the room, heading off to his own first period class, leaving Kaito to simply sit back in his seat and ponder over whether or not just to chuck the card he made into the garbage.

The classroom door creaks open, It's Mizael talking with one of his friends, he thinks his name's Durbe. Durbe's laughing and insisting Mizael take card, so he didn't like Valentines Day either? He wondered if they were dating.

Judging by Mizael's expression, he guesses not, he seems to insist he doesn't want any Valentine card. The gray-haired boy simply insisted he take it, it was just a little card with candy as far as Kaito could see anyway. He squinted trying to see the inside of the card, it seemed to be one of those store-bought ones.

He couldn't make out the wording on the inside, there was a small yellow dragon lollipop taped on the inside though as far as he could see anyway.

"Thank you, I suppose Durbe." He heard Mizael mutter out, as his tone seemed to slightly change when the gray-haired teen pulled the blonde into a hug, smiled and walked off to his own class. Kaito honestly can't tell if they're dating.

If they are it's just another reason for him to throw out his card that he isn't sure why he bothered writing. He turns away after hearing the door close again, the blonde taking his usual seat and taking out his own sketchbook.

Vector comes bounding in through the doors seconds after Durbe's departure, unfortunately this is his class for first period, that's how he knows he's one of Mizael's friends, at least he assumes though he isn't exactly sure considering they don't exactly get along. He seems to annoy Mizael more than anything.

"Vector what do you want?" Kaito hears the unimpressed tone of voice Mizael has as he speaks to Vector. Vector simply hands him a little box wrapped in dragon wrapping paper, it's cute how everyone was getting him dragon themed gifts.

"Tch' knowing you it's probably something that's going to harm me isn't it?" The blonde hissed as he carefully unwrapped the little box, it turned out to be a little chocolate dragon, Vector merely laughed at how the blonde naturally would assume that. "Come now Mizael, I'm not _that_ cruel to you now am I?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Mizael continued to stare at the chocolate shaped dragon; Vector pouted a little "Not even a thank you? Jeez, I do this nice little gesture for you Miza-chan~" It wasn't like he asked him to get him it.

"Thank you, Vector…" He muttered quietly under his breath, Vector titled his head slightly "I didn't hear you, what was that?" Mizael refused to repeat himself, Vector decided just to ignore it, considering he did hear him, he just liked hearing him say it.

"Where's my present Mizael?" Vector asked with purse of his lips, Mizael honestly laughed, he didn't even get Durbe anything, let alone would he get Vector something. Though Durbe seemed content with just the hug.

"As if I would get you anything." Vector pretended to be hurt upon hearing those words coming from Mizael. "Ooh but we're friends Miza-chan~" he also seemed to be enjoying invading Mizael's personal space.

Mizael shot him a glare, Vector leaned in closer, and the blonde could almost feel the hot air on his skin. Vector ended up placing a kiss on Mizael's cheek; snickering and taking a seat at the table Mizael was sitting at. "I'll just count that as your gift."

All the blonde could do was sputter as he wiped his cheek; he glared back in the most disgusted way.

"Aww don't look at me like that Mizael! It's Valentines Day, love is practically in the air, don't be all huffy!" after that Mizael grit his teeth and muttered under his breath "Piss off…" and remained silent no matter how hard Vector tried to engage him into something.

Kaito isn't sure why he's bothered by it, or why he bothered even glancing in their direction.

Class seems to be starting up anyhow, the bell rings and Alit and Gilag arrive late after the bell, their art teacher simply scolding them and telling them to take their seats.

Apparently they're supposed to draw something centered around this pointless holiday. What the hell is he supposed to draw? Little doves fluttering in the sky, what kind of person does his teacher think he is? He ends up drawing Photon and somehow ends up drawing the Tachyon beside it, they aren't fighting.

They're just sort of—there, sitting beside each other, getting along somehow. Kaito isn't sure what his drawing means, he draws a heart above them to make it more Valentines based, so he'll get the credit he wants, he's pretty sure this is good enough.

"Whatcha drawing Mizael?" Vector taps on Mizael's shoulder almost endlessly until the blonde gives him a response. "Tachyon," he simply answers and Vector goes on about how that isn't Valentines based, in the end Mizael just ends up kicking him in the shin under the table. Vector proceeded to question why the blonde doesn't draw Durbe or even him, or someone being couple like.

"I don't like Durbe like that, we're just friends." Mizael isn't even sure if he likes anyone in such a way. "Aww what about me Mizael?" Vector questioned, the blonde almost ended up laughing, please as if.

"And even after I spent my sweet precious time hunting you down a little chocolate dragon, hmph~" he went back to coloring his own little artwork, it happened to be a picture of Shining Rabbit stabbing a heart with a carrot.

Vector thought it was pretty Valentines based; there was a heart in it at least. "Mizael, whatcha think?" Mizael glanced at Vector's artwork, he honestly thought it was a little creepy, considering he drew an actual heart, the kind with the veins and all that though he wouldn't expect any less from someone like Vector.

"You're deranged I swear." Mizael shook his head and went back to coloring his Tachyon and ended up drawing its counterpart beside it, the Photon. The two dragons end up just being drawn as if they're looking up toward the sky, for something.

Mizael ends up adding something to make it more love themed, he adds a few heart-shaped clouds, nothing special, nothing bad enough to completely ruin his drawing. Just a little something to make it more acceptable for the theme of the holiday or at least so he'll get a passing grade on the petty assignment.

"Wow, you actually drew something next to Tachyon for once, it's always standing alone, much like yourself Mizael!" Vector's comment startled him; he was completely wrapped up in his drawing that he hardly noticed Vector leaning over his shoulder gazing down at his little drawing.

Mizael rose an eyebrow "Whatever, so what?" he didn't see the big deal, maybe no one was ever worthy of standing next to Tachyon until today, he doesn't care, he doesn't even know why he drew the dragon's rival next to him.

He can't help but wonder what Kaito drew, he bet it sucked, not that he ever paid attention to the teal haired blonde's drawings, he was more preoccupied in Vector's stupid questions half the time. "Nothing Mizael, just no one ever seems good enough for your little dragon, speaking of which did you ever get that card?"

Indeed Mizael had not got his hands on his favorite card yet; he kept getting lame monsters in the packs he bought, what a waste of money. "No, don't remind me." He hissed half irritated at the fact that he's been unable to get it in the packs he's bought.

Vector goes on to talk about his shining rabbit drawing, Mizael honestly doesn't care, and he ends up blocking him out again as he focuses back on his own drawing once more.

So, Mizael hadn't gotten the card yet, Kaito actually had second thoughts about throwing the card into the garbage, he still didn't plan on signing it though.

Whatever after art class, he guessed he could head to Mizael's locker if the blonde doesn't end up going to it. He doesn't want to be seen stuffing it in his locker or anything. He'd rather not deal with it.

If anything he was doing it for Haruto, he went through the trouble of putting it back in his bag, or at least that's what he tells himself. The bell for their next period rings shortly after they've all handed in their drawings; two drawings stand among the rest.

Two that have a similar situation, the same dragons standing among each other, maybe artwork shows hidden feelings beneath the outer art on the page.

Kaito has chemistry next; he'll see Chris in there and can possibly get his mind off this entire card giving bullshit. He only slightly sighs as he trails through the halls, heading to his locker first, grabbing his chemistry book and stuffing his sketchbook back into the locker.

He isn't sure how long he'll have to wait till the halls are mostly cleared of people or if he even wants to risk being late to class just to stuff some card into a locker. He sees Mizael standing by his locker chatting with Durbe, they sure seemed close, though apparently they weren't dating from what he overheard in art class.

He holds his chemistry book in hand, the other clamped tightly around the letter, they sure could talk for a while; he didn't really care to listen though. The bell was going to ring at this rate, thank heavens Durbe didn't like being late.

The conversation ended and Mizael walked off to his next class, Kaito barely has any time left, the bells going to ring at any minute, he quickly shoves the card into the blonde's locker and rushes off to chemistry. He hopes no one saw him.

He gets to chemistry class on time surprisingly, arriving just as the bell rings; Chris eyes him as he takes his seat beside him. "What made you run late? Hanging with Ryoga and Yuma cause you to be late again?"

Hardly, he had learned his lesson about chatting with them during passing period, considering Yuma ended up late somehow, someway with his antics. "No, I was giving someone something." He really regrets saying that because Chris is now fully interested in hearing more that he even disregards their lesson.

Doesn't even hear what page they're supposed to turn too, not even Kaito hears because he has Chris questioning on whether or not it was that card taped to his sketchbook. "Yeah, yeah Haruto insisted I give someone a card, you know how I dislike this holiday." Chris knew, he just wondered who he gave it too.

"Care to shed some light on who this special someone is that got this card?" As if Kaito was going to bother telling whom he gave it too, he hadn't wanted to give it at all.

"It really isn't worth mentioning." More so that he didn't really want to mention it. He turns the page of his chemistry book, remembering what page they were supposed to be reading now. He honestly hopes Mizael doesn't find the card, though he doubts that'll happen.

"If you say so Kaito." Kaito's glad he stopped asking about it, not like he was going to share that he gave it to Mizael, not even to Chris. He didn't see a reason to it was his own personal business. This boring lecture on plants on every page was at least a change from the draw something heart related in art class.

_Anything_ was better than some Valentine related shit to Kaito anyway. He props himself up with his shoulder on the table as he reads on, not interesting but at least it wasn't Valentines based. Honestly the only part Kaito thinks is great about the card is that there's the Tachyon card attached on the inside.

Maybe that'll lighten the blonde's mood, though he doesn't really care if it does or not, he at least tried if anything. "Hm, you seem more lost in thought then usual." Chris' words break him from his thoughts; he doesn't see a difference than any other day he's off thinking. "Not really, I'm just really interested in these plants."

Yeah sure, he lies, Chris notices and goes on "Oh, is that why you're staring at the board and not your book?" and Kaito lightly laughs, he's been caught, not that he's ever really interested in the lessons unless his grade depends on it.

He wonders how long it is till this period ends, he wants to see if Mizael will find the letter before third period or if it'll take him to the end of the day or at least lunch, he's honestly slightly interested in the blonde's reaction.

"Yeah, you caught me Chris, at least we aren't making Valentine drawings," he adds and goes back to glancing at the chemistry book page he last left off on. "Even though this isn't very interesting."

"Is that what you had to do in your art class?" Chris questioned, Kaito nodded, he goes on about how he drew Photon and Tachyon next to each other and some fluffy heart clouds just for theme purposes.

He can't believe that Chris brings up Mizael, how the blonde likes the Tachyon dragon card. Kaito already knew from overhearing Vector talking but he pretends that he doesn't know.

Eventually the bell rings, thank god because Kaito could care less about this lesson, it was just something for them to do, to fill a time slot, it was unimportant to him if it wasn't going to be on any test or better him or his grade.

Or maybe it's because he's more interested in knowing if Mizael's going to find the card or not. Maybe because he's keen on seeing his reaction if anything, he treads through the hall, Chris waving him goodbye as he heads to his own locker.

Though Kaito isn't going to his own locker or anything, though he does need to put away his chemistry book. He stops and watches half hidden behind the corner of a locker.

Mizael enters his locker combination, seems to look around for something. He watches the blonde stop as he pulls something out that he doesn't expect to be there, of course his card. Mizael seemed interested as far as Kaito can see anyway.

He opens the little envelope it's encased in, pulls out the hand written card, reads it, a slight smile tugging at his face as he reads, he almost laughs at the lines about his face tattoos. He's about to throw the card away and just stop reading when something shines and catches his attention, he pulls out a smaller card.

It was the Tachyon card he wanted, why would someone—or rather how would anyone know he wanted this? He knew Vector wouldn't get him something this nice, let alone do something like this. He didn't mention this to Durbe.

Who else would possibly get him this, neither Alit nor Gilag knew about this, he honestly laughed at the idea of a secret admirer getting him this. Who would ever admire him?

Kaito leaves feeling satisfied in having seen him open it, he goes off to his own locker to put away his chemistry book and goes off to gym class, Alit was in his class, another of Mizael's friend's, he wonders if he'll mention it to Alit or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey Mizael! What's that you keep looking at?" Alit kept trying to look over the blond's shoulder to see what was so interesting, Mizael hissed crumpling the object in his hand. "Garbage that was left in my locker." He lies because it isn't anyone's business but his own.

"Really? You were smiling, ya really so happy over a bunch of garbage?" Alit asked, he could feel Mizael was trying to hide something, he'd get it out of him eventually.

"Sure, whatever," Mizael says trying to ignore the ongoing conversation because he has no interest in sharing that it is some secret admirer card, god knows why he'd have a secret admirer. He was thankful for the Tachyon card inside nonetheless.

Alit catches Mizael's hand and snatches the paper from the blond, grinning in triumph, though the blond is constantly cursing about how it isn't any of his business—it really isn't but Mizael sure has hell isn't going to tell him about it.

"Come on Mizael! I'm just gonna read it, it won't kill you," Alit insists and goes on reading it, it is indeed what he thought it was, a Valentine card. "Whoa, Mizael you have someone who has the hots for you?" he can't help but snicker.

"Unlikely, how do you even assume that just from those words?" Mizael rolled his eyes; he still refused to believe that anyone had the "hots" as Alit put it, for him.

"Aw come on Miza! This is proof enough, we need to find out who wrote it and you can smooch and kiss like—" and Mizael stomps his foot in anger and walks off, they're about to run laps anyway, he can at least find enjoyment in beating Kaito's time. He notices Kaito, he's going to make sure he beats him, obviously.

The timer goes off and everyone runs off in a hurry, Mizael makes his best effort to keep up with Kaito, or keep ahead of him, he still doesn't understand why anyone would send him a card, let alone go through the effort to get him something he wanted—he didn't consider himself special enough to deserve it.

He really doesn't know how many laps he's run by now; he knows he's keeping up with Kaito's pace though, they both run in at almost the same time as the timer goes off, they're told to go get dressed.

Kaito pauses when he hears Alit talking to Mizael about the card he put in his locker—oh god does he know who it's from? "Mizael! You totally ditched me when we were running!" and Mizael huffs "You slow me down imbecile."

"You ran with Gilag didn't you?" Mizael asks and Alit nods, Mizael didn't see the big deal then unless he wanted to keep pestering about the so-called love letter. "Yeah but he didn't have a love letter in his locker now did he—" Yeah that was definitely it. "What is the big deal? It's rubbish, I could throw it away this instant."

"Hey! I'm sure the person put a lot of work into that, you have a cute girl after you Miza-chan ~" Mizael rolled his eyes and muttered "Please, that's ridiculous."

Kaito could say for sure it was ridiculous because it certainly wasn't from a girl, eventually the two had stopped bickering and he followed after them into the locker room.

"I don't know who wrote it for the hundredth time, nor do I care, why are you so keen on finding out yourself?" is the first thing Kaito hears when entering the locker room and he can guess who the voice belongs too. He's getting changed when he hears the two bickering again "Because don't you get lonely Mizael?"

"That's a stupid question, of course not." That's Mizael's immediate response and they're both done changing by now. "I don't need anyone in my life."

"Are you sure?" Alit asks him and Mizael nods his head because why would he? That's ridiculous, who would ever have interest in him anyway? "You're looking into this far too much, I'm heading on without you."

Mizael had gathered his things and walked out of the locker room, he turned and ended up bumping into Kaito.

"Eavesdropping?" Mizael asks him; technically he was so he technically can't deny it. "You're talking loud enough, I'd hardly consider it eavesdropping."

"Are you implying that I'm a loud mouth?" and maybe Kaito was or he might have accidentally of course, he isn't really sure anymore. "Maybe," Kaito tells him and Mizael rolls his eyes "I could've beaten you in our lap running today you know."

"Of course you could've, but it was a tie wasn't it?" Kaito smirks because he knows he's right and Mizael grumbles, he wonders if Mizael doesn't like losing. "So, what's this about a card?" Kaito asks although he knows all too well about it already considering he wrote it and all. "Yeah someone left it in my locker."

"Hm? Why do you think you aren't deserving of it anyway?" and Mizael huffs, so he was listening in on his conversation with Alit. "I don't like Valentines Day."

"Neither do I, but what's the big deal about a card?" He doesn't get why it bothers Mizael so much. "I didn't get anyone anything." That's all he can come up with?

"Yeah so? Neither did I," Kaito lies because he got Mizael that card, Mizael rolls his eyes "Yeah well you're, you." That's certainly a nice compliment.

"Didn't you get some Tachyon card that you wanted in it? Photon is better but—" and he pauses when Mizael interrupts him to say something "Yes I—how were you aware of the card within the letter? Secondly please Photon is trash."

"Did you really not like the card or are you just surprised that someone got you something you wanted?" Kaito asks and now Mizael honestly isn't sure, maybe he just doesn't want to admit that he's satisfied with the card around anyone.

"It was nice… I suppose," Mizael says and Kaito nods and they're probably going to be late to their next class. "Metaphorically what if someone you knew wrote it?"

"Please Durbe nor Vector, and certainly not Alit could've come up with this. Vector drew me a drawing, Alit is too simple-minded to come up with this and—" Kaito said metaphorically, he doesn't know why Mizael is thinking far too into this.

"Do you still have the letter on you?" and Mizael nods of course he does but he doesn't see what is so important—Kaito rummages through his things and pulls out his drawing from art class, he signed his name on the back.

"I assume you can tell penmanship correct?" Of course Mizael can, Kaito asks for him to show him the letter—Mizael still doesn't see the point of this. "Similar aren't they?"

"Are you trying to tell me you—" Kaito finally thinks he gets it; he wasn't going to out right say it. "Maybe." The only thing Mizael can say is "Why?"

"I had the Tachyon card it isn't really anything special—" or so Kaito insists and Mizael widens his eyes but why the context within the letter? Saying he liked his hair, his eyes? Why all that just to give him a card? "Do you like me?"

"That's ridiculous," Kaito says because honestly he isn't really sure himself. "Then why go through so much trouble to give me something? Why the trouble, why even bother at the very least?" Mizael doesn't understand, especially because it's from someone like Kaito. "I had to give the card to someone."

"My younger brother made me if anything—" Or that's at least what Kaito keeps insisting on.

"So you do like me then?" Mizael asks again and Kaito huffs "I don't know."

"I don't like Valentines Day but thank you," Mizael says and he knows he's going to be late to his next class and so is Kaito. "What's your next class?" Mizael finds himself asking and Kaito answers "Mathematics, yours?"

"Chemisty," Mizael tells him and Kaito tells him he had that last period. "I don't really have anything to give you in return." Kaito doesn't want anything though, he doesn't see the big deal of it all—it's just some crummy card after all.

"Whatever if I keep talking with you I'll have detention," Kaito tells him as he goes to walk off but he hears the blond's voice and he stops. "You're already going to be late, spare me a second to give you something," Mizael tells him.

"I don't want anything," Kaito tells him, he really doesn't care if he gets nothing in return it's just a stupid holiday—he's confused and his thoughts all stop running through his head when Mizael's lips are against his own, he pulls away quickly.

"Why?" and Mizael tells him he didn't have anything else to give, unless he'd like to see some drawing of Tachyon and Photon next to each other—he thinks what he gave is more heartfelt though. "Funny, I drew something similar."

They really weren't too different; Mizael wonders if they're kinda, sort of a thing now, he really isn't sure. "Lunch?" Mizael asks and Kaito nods his head "Sure and if not that, I'll see you in detention."

"It's a date then," Mizael jokes though he isn't really sure if he's joking anymore—Kaito was actually a decent person, Valentines Day wasn't such a horrible holiday after all, Kaito could certainly agree.

They both go there separate ways to their own classes, they're both certain that they'd both like to get to know each other better, one things for sure.

The one thing they have in common—they're both going to be late.


End file.
